


phenix write divorce lawyer

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: phenix write is be divorce lawyer for bell n beast





	1. start

beauty and the beast phenix write divorce lawyer

phenix cryed n sayed "im cant buy nintendo dwitch i need moneys"

phenix then was reading newspaper and he saw bell walk pazt and he said "OMG AUTOGRAPH" but it wasnt bell it was emmo wason and he got piss off and punch emmo and then bell comed in and its real bell n bell sayed "hi phenix im need u defend me" "why" sayed phenix n bell slaped him n sayed "UR NOT MENT TO SAY WJY TO WOMAN UR NOT GENTLE MEN" n phenix apolgised n asked bell about what happen like gentlemen n bell sayed "gaston is try get beast divorce by prove that hes not nice hes divorce prosecuter" "wtf thats not how divorce case works lol" sayed phenix "ya" sayed belle "ok" sayed phenix n they goed to prison

prison

beast was in prison and crying besuce gaston throwed him in prison "AHHHHHHH MONSTER" sayed phenix "no" "help me get out phenix" sayed beast "ok" sayed phenix and they tried helping him get out but den THE CELL EXPLODE "WTF well ur free lol" sayed phenix and they walk out then they saw man and dwarf say "no1 bombs like gaston" but then POLICE MAN RUNNED IN "ur bombed this" sayed police nan and he arested but then gaston walk in n gigled

Zprison

"wtf a fuck ur both in prison " sayed bell n besdt b phenix noded den phenix sayed "dw i save us"

investigate

phenix broke out of prison 2 investigate but got $500 punish n throwed back in

trial

"coury is redy for beast and phenix" sayed mr judge

"ok" sayed phenix

"hi im prosecuter gaston sayed gaston

"my witnes is marice" sayed gaston

"hi" sayed mawrese

"TESTIFY NOW" sayedd gaston

"ok shit man" sayed maureese

what i saw

"im was waching prison to see if bells ok but then it goed on fires"

"cross examine" sayed judge

"OBJECTION ITS NOT FIRE IS EXPLODE" sayed phenix "WHAT BUT SAW FIRE" sayed maurise "no" sayed gaston but den phenix present GASTONS FIRE JACKET "u saw gasyon FIRE JACKET" "what this mean" say judge "IT MEAN ITS GASTOON" "what the FUCK NO" sayed gaston n he cryed "i call lefou 2 stand"

"hi im lefou" sayed lefow

what i saw

"the bomb was fire bomb"

"OBJECTION GASTON IS PUT BOMB UNDER FIRE SHIRT GASTON DID IT" sayed phenix

"NO U BULL SHIT" sayed gaston

"hmm but can u PROOVE IT" sayed judge

"HMMMMM" sayed phenix n he remembered HE SAW GASTON

"IT WAS GASTON HE TRY KILL ME BEAST AO MARRY BELL"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK" sayed gasyon and he grabed an axe and choped judges hed off then judges brother walk in n sayed "BEAST N PHENIX IS NOT GULTY GASYONS GUILTY"

"thx for save me beast" sayed beast "np" sayed phenix n they hugged "ty" sayed bell but beast got jelous becuse bell kiss phenix so he picked up phenix n throwed him back home

home

phenix was home n bored beast dint give him money but den he got knock on door

IT WAS EMMA WATSON

"hi fucky u made me made" and she punched phenix

to be continue


	2. middel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wered he go

phenix write divorce lawyer 2

phenix waked up "where am i" said pheonix "ur in my ass jk my room" said emma watspn "what are u doing bich" said pheonix but emma got angery "FUCKIN Ass DONT SWEAR" n she punched pheonix in the face "im make u not give bad reviews for my movies" she said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said pheonix and emma laghed and said "im going to make u and edgeworth get divorced" "NOOOOOOOOOo" said pheonix and emma kicked pheonixs head and pulled him over to toilet and shoved his face in there then pulled him out and cut his eyes out "WTF Y DID U DO THAT" said pheonix "so ediwroth can think ur crazy and divorce" "NOOO" said pheonix and she called police on phone "POLICE POLICE PHOENIX IS BE CRAZY" n phoenix said noooo and emma put a rock in his mouth then phone said "is pheonix girl" "no" said emma "THEN WELL ARREST HIM" said the phone

detention center

"phoenix why did u cut ur eye and put poo on face" said edgeworth "I DIDNT EMMA DID" said phoenix and emma said "ok im not divorce ill try us stay in marry"

trial

"cort is now ready" said the judging

"Is defense ready"

"ya" said pheonix

"no u are misoginist" said emma and she put on feminazi uniform

"Shit" said pheonix

"call witness" said judge

"im call bell"

"hi im bell"

bells testimony

"Phoenix was say why to me so he is misogonist"

"OBJECTION BEAST DID TOO" said pheonix "shit" said enma "can u prove it" said judge "YES I SAW HER" said phoenix "omg noooooooo" said bell but then emma did evil laugh and slam head on desk "tsk tsk tsk U HAVE NO EYES" she said "SHITTT" said phoenix and emma called next witness "Hi im beast" said beast "this is my testify"

what i saw

"im was going home but then i saw phoenix cut his eyes of and put his head in tolet"

"hmm it look like he is need dicorce hes too crazy" said juge "NO I CAN PROVE IT" said phoenix and they laghed and sayed "lol u cant"

"OBJECTON EMMA DID" "WHAT" said emma "BULL SHIT U CANT PROVE" and phoenix said "YA I REMBER U DOING IT WHEN I HAD EYES" "wtf NOOOOOOOO" said emma and she bited off a finger and it growed back "but wait why did beast say was u" said emma "IM SORRY EMMA TOLD ME TO" said beast "NOOOOOOOOOOO U IDOIT" said emma but then she said "thats it TIME FOR PLAN B" and she called feminazi and feminazi HIJACK TRIAL then EMMA WATSON FEMINAZI LEADER ripped off hair AND SHE WAS BALD

"ur judger un in my seat" AND SHE SHOT JUDGE "owwwwww ASHOLE" said jidge and he died then emma sayed "YO GUYS IF U RUN OUT ILL KILL U" and everyone was force stay in

to be continue


	3. end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEATFEMLOCKPHENIX

phoenix write divorce lawyer 3

"TODAYS GONNA BE FUN" said femlock who was emma watson and she said "BEAST TELL TRUTH" and point gun at beast "K U BICH" said beast and he testify

-i did it -

"im was slaped bell emma sorry"

"OBJECTINE I DID" said phoenix "no u both did ORDER ORDER ORDER" said femlock and she slamed gavel really fast and got fact book and writed down it said "PHOENIX AND BEAST SLAPED FEMLOCK IF THEY CANT PROVE THEY NOT I KILL THEM" and said "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL" "shit" said phoenix amd femlock shot phoenix in the head but phoenix pulled bullet out of head and threw it at femlock "OW 1 PENALTY FOR SHOOTING JUDGe" shotted femlock "oe shit ass" said phoenix "u ass bitch" "Lololollolololololoololololl IM CALL WITNESS" said femlock and she caled detective cumshoe "hi guys im gumhsoe" said gumshew and he testify

-why femlock is not guilty-

"femlock was eating at my restrant so she coldnt have killed bell"

"WHAT BELL DIED" said beast "ya femlock killed her" said phoenix "THAT FUCKING BICH ILL GET HER" said beast "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL U MAD BRO" said femlock

"OBJECTION U DONT HAVE RESTRANT" said phone "SHITIT HOWD U KNOW" said gumtree "I KNOW EVERYTHING" said phoenix "SO U KNOW THAT FEMLOCK PAY ME TO LIE" said gumshoe "NO SHUT UP" said femlock and she shot gumshoe but the power of friendship blocked bullet and made it fly at femlock "NOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK" said femlock and she caled feminazis powere "FEMINAZIS KILL THESE GUYS" but then feminazi said "no" "Y NO" sid femlock "BCUS U WONT LET US KILL GIRLS U THINK Only bOUS CAN DIE U PATRIARCH MISOGNIST" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said femlock and she kimped on tye floor and they said "NO SHUT THE DOORS" said phoenix "NO CANT SHUT DOOR ON WOMAN" said feminazis "U IDOITS SHES GET AWAY" and femlock was runing away AND SHE BLOWED UP COURTROOM "MAHAHAHAHAHA" said femlock "NOOOOOOO" said phoenix gumshoe and beast and thry chased femlock "NA NA NA NA IM NOT GET SHOOTED LOL" anf femloxk throgh the power of inspiring woman she survived all the bullet that flyed at her "GUYS FEMLOCK IS BAD GIRL WE NEED KILL HER" "OK" said cumshoe

to be continue in the new revengers


End file.
